Weary Travellers
by Warner Hedgehog
Summary: Set shortly after the events on Kalokairi, this involves two familiar faces having a drink. While it is labeled 'complete' it may become more complete in the future. There is a vague Round the Horne reference and a less vague Father Ted reference.


**Weary Travellers**

Rosie was sat in the bar of the St Kilda hotel in Kensington while Tanya was busy ordering drinks. They had recently travelled from Greece and were both a bit weirded-out by recent events. They had been expecting be present at the wedding of their friend Donna's daughter Sophie. The whole thing had been complicated by the arrival of three men, each one of whom could possibly be Sophie's father. As it turned out, Donna and potential father Sam Carmichael had wound up getting married instead and Sophie and her fiancee Sky had chosen to go travelling.

It was all rather confusing and after spending a couple of weeks sunning themselves they'd flown to London before Tanya jetted back home to LA.

Tanya had hoped to snag herself a wealthy man while she was there, but no such luck as all the men there were either too young, elderly, gay or getting married to Donna. Rosie wanted to go and just have a good time but almost got herself into a relationship with Bill Anderson, a travel writer who was one of the three potential Sophie-dads but alas it didn't really get anywhere so she had left things amicable and was now happily single again: a 'lone wolf' as she put it.

Tanya had a couple of days to kick about in the UK before returning to the US and was intent on spending that time drinking random and very colourful drinks in various establishments throughout the capital.

Tanya returned to the table, holding two astoundingly exotic-looking orange and blue creations that each had an umbrella and a straw. "Here ya go lady, have a drugged drink."

"Bloody hell Tanya, its like we're still in Kalokairi! That looks deadly!" Rosie chirped.

"As your designated therapist, I insist you drink it. You're got to come down slowly from a trip like that and this is the best way. Trust me, I'm a doctor. Well, I've met one and that's close enough." Tanya sat down and sipped her drink.

"Designated therapist? You? You're the one who needs a therapist, and l don't mean one who's rich and available!"Rosie retorted.

"Shush and take your medicine." Tanya daintily took another sip.

To their surprise, a familiar figure towing a suitcase ambled over, "May I join you ladies?" He asked.

"Father Alex!" Rosie exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to my new parish." He replied.

"I thought you were based on Kalokairi?" Tanya asked.

"Oh no, I only did the wedding as a favour to Donna. I was in between parishes and Donna offered free board in return for performing the ceremony. I needed a holiday and a freebie on a Greek island seemed like a good idea before I took up my new posting."

"So where are you moving to?" Rosie enquired.

"Well there was a vacancy for a parish priest on a remote place in Ireland called Rugged Island. Apparently my predecessor there had some sort of revelation and left the church to become a singer on a cruise liner. I'm not too sure of the details but it all sounds very peculiar."

"It's certainly a strange career progression going from the church to singing cabaret." Tanya observed.

"I can't disagree with you there, but by all accounts he seems to be happy so never mind. So what are you girls up to?" enquired the priest.

"Well, I'm stuck here minding this old drunk before she flies back home on Saturday." Rosie quipped.

"Less of the old thank you." Tanya snapped, "I have a couple of days before I go back and I intend to enjoy myself, so there."

"Now now ladies, its too early in the day to be arguing." soothed Father Alex.

"Too right" agreed Rosie.

"I'll drink to that!" Tanya added with a smile.

"So where did Sky and Sophie head to? I know they were going to go travelling but I didn't see them after the wedding." Asked the priest.

Rosie answered, "l know they took a boat to the mainland, and I think they were going to go mooching about Europe before going to America to visit Sam's kids. After that I have no idea."

"Well I invited them to visit me in LA. I think they'll be dropping by next year, if they remember." Tanya added.

"Or if you're not too busy reeling in husband number four!" remarked Rosie.

Tanya responded with a mock shocked expression, before adding, "I shall be their executive tour guide to the City of Angels."

"I'm sure they'd love it. Anyway, I'd love to chat longer, but I have a flight to catch. Cheerio and safe travels my dears." With that he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Safe journey!" Tanya yelled.

"Good luck with the new parish!" Rosie shouted.

Father Alex caught his flight on time, and three days later took up his new post on Rugged Island.

Rosie and Tanya spent the next two days being tourists, and generally having a whale of a time. Tanya hasn't met husband number four yet and is in no hurry to do so. Rosie is writing a book about the lesser known Greek islands.


End file.
